With improvement of the economy and the society, abounding consumables are offered to people to satisfy people's demand, thereby improving people's standard or living. While razors are one of these consumables.
Currently, the razors have two types including electric razors and manual razors. Regarding the manual razors, as it has advantages of clean shave and no power source, so, takes up a large percentage of the market share.
Regarding the manual razors having trimming unit, the razor head thereof includes a framework, at least one razor blade, a trimming unit, a guide roller, a lubricating strip and so on. Wherein, the framework includes a front part, a rear part, and two side parts connecting the front part and the rear part. The razor blade is located between the front part and the rear part and assembled in the side parts. The guide roller is assembled on the front part, and the lubricating strip is embedded in the rear part. Further, the trimming unit is also assembled on the rear part, the trimming unit and the lubricating strip assembled are separated by one portion of the rear part, and the lubricating strip is disposed between the razor blade and the trimming unit, so that the rear part is configured to provide two structures for fixing the lubricating strip and the trimming unit respectively.
Since the rear part is configured to provide two separate structures for fixing the lubricating strip and the trimming unit respectively, so the manufacturing technology, the manufacturing materials and the manufacturing costs are increased.
Thus, there is a need for providing a razor head having trimming unit being capable of simplifying technology and reducing manufacturing cost to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.